


Teenwolf: Season 7

by kenjoy134



Series: Teen wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Scisaac - Freeform, Teen Wolf, sterek, thepackisback, unofficial season seven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjoy134/pseuds/kenjoy134
Summary: Teen Wolf, the amazing story of teenage werewolves fight some real badass things. But what if it wasn't  story? What if Tyler only wanted the world to see his life? Here, you will find the gangs truth, what we didn't show you through the camera. Why? Because the hasn't ended.In fact it has just begun._____________________________________us die-hard teen wolf fans have been dreading the day the show would end, but what if I told you I could give you three more seasons?





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I changed just a few things ok? Ok  
> This is as if the characters of this show are real people trying to tell us their story. Therefore, there will be some "The show" this "The show" that. so now "Lydia" is about to tell you a few things...
> 
> I promise after this little filler it gets better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I just edited the living hell out of this story so I hope you enjoy

I'm going to just tell you guys that I've made a few changes to prior knowledge of the last 6 seasons. Most of them are not big changes but the ones specified here are important so yeah...

1\. The characters know about the show, and created it to tell "their truth". This will be brought up a few times throughout the series, but I don't want you guys to overthink it because that might confuse you a bit.

2\. Most of the characters' love interest weren't as serious as it was let on, they just did it for "The show". Stydia, Jydia and Scallison were obviously real, and Scalia and Stylia both happened, but it was just puppy love and neither relationships lasted long. All Derek's terrible relationships also happened (rip lol).

3\. There will be 3 more books to this series and unfortunately Sterek will not become a real real thing until the end of this one and through out the other's. Sciassac may be happening.

4\. Only Derek came back for 6B, His pack stayed in Cali.

This story is mostly in 3rd person, but every now and then it will be in a mystery character or main characters perspective.

 

Also, this book will be updated every Tuesday cuz TW feels

 

___________________

  
_I can feel your questions. They're loud and excited fluttering through my head. Your hunger for truth will be sated soon, but for now I will give enough truth to soothe the noise._

**Who Is the author?**

 

_The author is all of us; us as in the pack, but right now this is Lydia._

 

**Is everything on that show true?**

 

_No. Originally, Scott never even liked lacrosse, and didn't start playing until Stiles signed him up secretly (how the hell he did that? No one knows). Another thing is Allison's mother never killed herself, Gerard killed her. He saw her become bitten and killed her on sight, then told Chris she took her life. We found out while filming season five, and by then it was too late to tell all of you. Also, Isaac never went to England. Isaac left with Derek's pack again after "Season 6". The reason he left the show all the way back in season 3 is because of some tension between him and Scott. It got resolved eventually though, but Isaac was never comfortable with the world seeing his life, so he was never put back on the show._

 

_Oh yeah and remember when Derek got his aged reversed but was only really evolving? Well, he did get his alpha claim back after the change_.

 

**Deaths?**

 

Boyd and Erica are both alive. The way Scott had set up the scene was truly art, but to be honest it was all because of the minor teen mistakes that made them die. Well in truth, those mistakes never happened because they couldn't afford to happen.

 

Yes Allison did die, yes from the Oni. Aiden also died, and Ethan did leave after that, but he was never associated with Danny longer than necessary. Actually to be quite honesty I think even back then Ethan took a liking to Jackson, but Jackson just never noticed because he was too busy being a dick.

 

Unfortunately, Theo had also died. After he risked his life saving us multiple times we all forgave him to an extent. All but Derek and Liam. And since the only place large enough to fit another person was the loft, Theo made the pack stop arguing and took his leave. The last time most of the pack saw him he was off to go sleep in his truck "I deserve this." He had said, before walking away. That was the last time we saw him alive; Liam had been the first to find him and went absolutely mad. Apparently he hadn't hated him as much as he led on. Brett and Lori did die, along with Satomi's pack... god bless everyone in that pack. Now onto more heartbreaking news. News you didn't hear.

 

When Theo came back up from hell, he didn't loose his powers. However, because he was so weak he just had to learn to unlock them. So, after the ghost riders, him and Scott began talking, and Scott decided to help him out by training him. They constantly fought for hours upon end until Theo regained control. Anyway, Theo wasn't killed by amateur hunters. I mean obviously; he could've heard them from miles away even in his sleep. He was killed by Kira.

After agreeing to live with the skinwalkers she gained quite a few powers, including sense. By that I mean she could literally sense her family, her friends, anyone important to her, 24/7. During one of Scott's and Theo's spars, Some hunters came and Scott ended up getting knocked out cold with some weird mistletoe concoction. Obviously Theo wasn't affected and practically rendered at least 50 hunters unconscious. Long story short, when she felt her Alpha's heartbeat almost stop, she practically ran down to beacon hills (which is actually like a 30 minute drive), assessed the situation, and without complete control of the fox yet, charged. Liam found him about an hour later with his throat slit. I'm sure everyone in Beacon hear the poor boy roar brokenly. When Scott awoke, he found out that Theo was dead and Kira as well, killed by the skinwalkers for killing someone who didn't do anything to deserve it at that moment (which was apparently like a law or something).

 

Speaking of all this, Kira and Scott were never a couple, it was only added to the show because Scott was all like this is a TV show, there has to be sappy love and shit. To be honest, no one even really had a relationship, I mean all the sex and kisses did happen, but that relationship stuff was a big no. Well, besides Stiles' love for me, the Scott and Allison thing, Mason and Corey, and all of Derek's psychotic lovers. Yes, I did bring Peter back to life. Yes Stiles from time to time has an elongated episode of anger or depression.

 

There is far more to learn about us and since the time is right, we can continue our story. Our true story

 


	2. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's pack find their way back to Beacon hills and reunite with the others. Isaac's acting a bit strange and Derek seems to have an alternate reason as to why he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little starter. Ya' know how every season started off chilling and then in the second episode the drama starts. Remind you on anything you forgot and what not. Next chapter is gonna be juicy though.

"Oh my God Scott not you too." Stiles groaned and Scott tilted his head

"What?"

"Ever since I came back from the hospital all anyone has been doing is staring at me with that stupid content smile."

"What's wrong with that?"

"This morning, I woke up and guess what my dad was eating? A salad."

"And?" Scott smile had turned to an amused smirk as Stiles jumps off the couch

"AND?! And he never eats healthy by himself. What's life if you can't scorn your father?" Scott chuckles and stands.

"Well how about this," Scott picks up his lacrosse gear "why don't we go see how bad you'll be in college, Stilinskey?" The boy stops mid flail, smiling excited. After the hunters were gone for good Stiles had gotten a serious -might have to amputate- infection from his, in his words, poor toe. Everyone was on edge, but luckily it cleared up. After there were no more signs of it, Melissa said Stiles would be fine in a week but until then he wasn't to play the sport. Ever since then everyone went out of there way to keep Stiles from anywhere near a lacrosse stick. Now, this would've been fine, if this wasn't week four of being forced away from the field. Stiles bounces up energetically

"Now that's one hell of a idea, McCall." Stiles says before clattering upstairs to grab his stick. Scott laughs at Stiles' feeble attempt to put his shoes on before he smells a familiar scent at the door and goes to check it out, only to come face to face with tall, pale, blond boy mid- knock.

"...Isaac?" There on the step he was, same old Isaac, except instead of his mischievous smirk or sheepish smile, his face held surprise and confusion.

"Isaac!" Stiles greeted, unaware of the awkward atmosphere because of his excitement and lacking senses.

"Oh, um, Hey Stiles."

"I thought you left with Derek." Isaac scratched the back of his curly fringe and seemed to get a little out of his confused state

"I did... but I'm back now! So, yeah." Scott raised his eyebrow. It didn't take super werewolf senses to know he was hiding something.

"Was there, anything you wanted to tell us?" Scott said inquisitively. Suddenly the signature sheepish smile came back.

"I kindaaaa brought a few friends."

"Are they werewolves too? Do I know them?" Isaac looked towards Stiles

"You know these werewolves all too well." Scott smiled, waiting for Stiles to catch on

"Well, where are they?"

"The loft."

"Why would they be at De-" Stiles' smile dissipates as he groans "Please don't tell me it's who I think it is."

**Derek's pov**

"Where's Isaac?"

"At stiles' house" Erica responds. I stop drinking my water and turn to her.

"I thought we agreed to keep our return a secret?" Boyd scoffs

"If you count threatening to leave us with Peter agreeing." I sigh. When I left beacon hills of course Peter had to follow. We finally escaped him after leaving while he was off doing whatever Peter does.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only Boyd's parents, Argent, Deaton, and a few of my uh, fellow friends." I roll my eyes and scowl.

"Does no one get the idea of stealth and calculation anymore?" They just raise their brow at me. This is what I get for biting a bunch of teenagers. My scowl only deepens when I smell the oh-so-very familiar scent of car oil and awkwardness, along with two others in my elevator. My lift doors swing open and soon I'm engulfed in a hug.

"Derek. It's been too long." Scott says strongly and I grapple him in a hug as well. Even though he never joined my pack he was the closest thing to a family I had left. I see him as my former beta and that's what he'll always be.

"Do I get one too sour wolf?" the moment gone, I frown turning to Isaac.

"Really Isaac?" Isaac just pouted

"I wanted to tell Scott I was back. His mom told me that's where he was when I called." Stiles gasped

"You weren't gonna come to see me first! He wouldn't even be a werewolf if it weren't for me!" Scott chuckled

"What?" Stiles rolled his eyes

"Oh come on Scott, you got bit in the woods, looking for a body with me. You'd have never done something so stupid by yourself." Erica cuts in

"The kids right. It wad pretty stupid." There was another over exaggerated gasp from stiles

"That is not what I meant. Just because your alpha's an asshole doesn't mean-"

"Enough." I command in a strong tone "You've all been here for less than 5 minutes and I'm this close to castrating all of you" In the eerie silence Stiles leans over to Isaac, beginning to whisper not so quietly.

"I think sour wolf is on his time of the month." I growl loudly, grumpily going up the stairs to my room. **(A/N p.o.v change)**

"Well he seemed a bit irritated, didn't he?" Scott said grinning.

"Phsst. That was not irritation. He was probably just tired from the drive. But I know that if he were here, he'd want us to watch a movie and do some pack bonding time." Stiles said sarcastically with his hand on his heart. Erica snorted

"You never get old." Stiles gives a goofy grin as pulls Erica in for a hug

"Happy reunion Erica."

"Yeah. Happy reunion to you too, dork." She says, going in the kitchen to assumedly get the popcorn.

"I'll text the others." Scott said

"It'll be their first pack bonding session. They're gonna be stoked." Boyd spoke for the first time since Stiles and Scott had got here.

"You've never done pack bonding with them before?" Scott shrugged

"Well I mean of course with Malia, Lydia, and Stiles. It's just Liam, Mason and Corey were only apart of the pack during all the crazy stuff and through these four weeks I've been getting Liam Lacrosse co-captain and beta ready."

"I'm so ready for tonight. We're gonna re-introduce each other and then we're gonna play truth or dare and spin the bottle and hell yea I'm getting into this," Stiles says with his hand on the lock of Derek's booze cabinet. "It's gonna be so funny when they remember they can't get drunk anymore. They're gonna be all like what the hell and I'm just gonna be gone like hahaha bitches. Just wait until Corey meets Derek, he is going to pass out. And Liam's gonna get all I'm the shit when Erica's all over him and Boyd looks like he's mad but really that's just him being regular because Boyd has a resting bitch face and oh god Isaac Lydia is gonna love the new additions to your weird ass scarf collection cuz she's weird like you and-" Stiles was interrupted by the ring of the elevator.

"Oh thank god for saving me." Isaac groaned, and Stiles placed his hand on his heart, faking hurt

"I'm not that bad am I?" Isaac looked back at him with a flat face

"I'd rather be back in that deep freezer." He scoffed before the elevator opened.

"Says the asshole who wears scarves in the summer time." Before Isaac could reply there was a ear-shattering scream

"ISAAC!" Lydia yelled as she jumped into his arms

"Hey Lydia." He chuckled squeezing and shaking her warmly in the air.

"Hey Lyd, you do know that you're a banshee? And that your scream like, literally kills people." Scott says, his over sensitive ears aching

"Well sorry, I haven't heard from this pile of adorable in a while." Lydia teases, making Isaac blush

"I'm sorry, I don't have money for a phone and Derek doesn't think the pack needs one."

"Please tell me your kidding"

"Nope."

"I just have to do everything don't I? Be ready tomorrow at three. I'll be here with four new phones and then we're going shopping, kay?" Isaac just nods, excited for some fresh air in his home town.

"Hey Scott, what's all this?" Liam asks from his place on the couch, tension in the air. When Isaac left during season three, that was because of Liam. Although Scott hadn't bit Isaac, Scott was planning to let Isaac be his first beta. But after the life or death incident with Liam, Scott had to train his beta, which meant less time with Isaac. I know it sounds cheesy, but I mean come on, Isaac looked up to Scott. Scott did anything to protect anyone and he had been the only person who showed any bit of love for the boy and in one night, all of that disappeared. And it pissed Isaac off to no extent. So when Liam was announced as Scott's beta, words were said, feelings were hurt. Bottom line is Isaac quit the show and excluded himself from the world. Well, if you counted Scott as the world, like Isaac did. But now everything was ok for the most part. And although everything was a little awkward, Isaac couldn't hate someone Scott loved.

"Pack bonding." Lydia said simply, returning to talk to an annoyed Jackson about the phones.

"Pack... bonding?" Liam tilts his head and scrunched up his face. Lydia opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the sound of heels clicking into the room.

"Aww, whose the little pup?" Erica said as she comes from the kitchen

"My names Liam." he said smiling "and you are..."

"Into you," Erica says, sitting on the love seat 5 ft in front of the beta. "Isn't he cute Boyd?" and there was Boyd right on cue with his resting bitch face and deep voice.

"He and his friends look a little young. How old are you kid?"

"I'm gonna be 16 in M-"

"16?" Boyd says raising his brow, before glancing at him "16 and you think you can handle Erica? We can barely handle her and you-" Erica makes a noise in between a sigh and a whine.

"Boyd, you're such a downer. Leave the man alone and lemme' play with him." Erica looked up from her seat at a flustered Liam and popped her gum. "You do wanna play don't you?" Liam jaw dropped as he stuttered and struggled for words.

" Uh-huh." was all he could sputter as he vigorously shook his head. Erica licked her lipstick stained lips before smiling and standing up, beginning her journey toward a dumbfounded Liam. Well, at least she was until Malia stepped in front of him with her arms folded and a fake innocent smile on her face

"Hey Erica, mind stop being a slut long enough to show me where the bathroom is?" Erica's smile faded

"Oh I'm the slut? Says the dog who got with someone, and then his bestfriend." Malia's smile now too faded as she slit her eyes

"Newsflash Buffy, this dog is a wolf, and this wolf will tear you to-"

"Ohhhhkayyyy that's about enough of that. Hey Erica I think I heard Derek calling us from the kitchen."

"Derek's upstairs."

"Is he now? Well then I guess we should check out whatever I heard."

"But I didn't hear anything from the kitchen." Stiles grinds his teeth and speaks lowly, thrusting his finger toward the kitchen area

 _"Well then maybe we should go in there and listen closer."_ Erica glares at Stiles, then at Malia, then back at Stiles before rolling her eyes and making her way into the kitchen.

"I dream of the day when Erica goes too far so I can finally rip her eyes out." Maybe if someone else had said it, we'd be worried, but come on; who would Malia be without her terrifying threats she would totally do if someone let her.

"Speaking of dreams," Mason furrowed his brow "you ok there Liam?" There the pup was, sitting in the same position, dumbfounded

"I'm a man." He whispers, puffing his chest out with a big smile. Lydia rolls her eyes

"You sure are big boy, Now what are we doing for pack-bonding?" Scott shrugged his shoulders and flopped onto the couch

"Stiles says he has it planned out." Lydia also sits in the little love seat.

"Well it better be worth it because my highlights are faded and I cancelled a hair appointment for this." It fell quiet for a moment and the only thing heard was whisper-yelling; a one-sided conversation from the kitchen before Erica and Stiles rejoins the pack in the living room, a small childish pout on the girls red lips.

"Ok so who's ready to start pack night?" Stiles yes excitedly and everyone gives their attention to the pale boy. "Ok first act of business; explaining to our new members," he gestures to Corey, Mason, and Liam. "The rules."

"This is pack-bonding. Your pack is your family, and the more time you spend with your family, the tighter you get; the stronger you get. So, we usually have pack bonding every other Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. Obviously, we haven't had one in a while because ya' know, the people trying to murder us." Liam scoffs, and everyone but Boyd, Isaac, and Erica feel extra bad for him; he definitely got it the worst. "Anyway, we can have pack bonding all different kind of ways. pack party, pack dinner, pack week, pack bowling, exedra exedra. In this case it's a pack night. Basically what we do is spend quality time with each other doing anything. Hell, we could sit in silence and it would still work. But there are rules. Rule one: we hide nothing from pack unless it's for our safety or feelings. Rule 2: we trust in pack. We tend to get real personal when we have pack talk so don't feel embarrassed about your opinion on the topic. Once our topic was curiosity sexuality wise. Well, you'll have to find out yourself on that one.   
Which leads me to the Rule 3: This is pack. Anything revealed in the pack stay in the pack. We will not hold grudges against, tell secrets about, or harass any other member. We are family, and family comes first." Corey raises his hand out of habit

"So is pack night like a sleep over kind of thing because if so I need to ask my dad." Stiles leans back.

"That's the cool thing about these; we choose. Usually we only make pack nights over night on Saturday, but if someone feels more pack time is need it can be overnight." The three new boys seem to understand relatively well, so Stiles moved on.

"Ok so now that's done and over with, we only have one boring part before the real fun begins." Stiles got up and stretched before disappearing up the stairs.

"What is he doing?" Corey asks Scott confusedly.

"Oh he's probably just pushing his luck with Derek." Scott knew his best friend because it seemed once Derek had finally got into his novella, Stiles burst into the room and threw whatever he could find in his pocket -which happened to be a jumbo pen- right at him. Derek caught it with ease before growling.

"If you ever throw something at me like that again-"

"Yea, yea I know. You'll rip my throat out." Stiles had heard this threat so many times it was more of mantra; if he doesn't hear it at least once every time he saw Derek, then something was wrong. Derek lets his eyes glow red and his fangs elongate before crushing the poor pen to pieces.

 **"With. My. Teeth."** Ok, Stiles had never heard that one before. And to say he was a little scared was the worlds largest understatement, for the base in Derek's voice had made Stiles' whine about the pen die in his throat. The pale boy opens his mouth before rethinking it and closing his mouth; doing these actions a few more times before taking the risk.

"So uhh, are you gonna replace my pen orrrrr..." In the blink of an eye the olive-skinned alpha had the boy concaved over the nightstand with his hand wrapped around Stiles' neck, applying just enough pressure for the annoying teen to know he was in danger. Stiles begins to splutter.

"Today is the first pack-bonding for the entire pack and I think it would be a more complete and beneficial time if everyone was there." Derek stared into Stiles' eyes and tilted his head. Stiles was very clearly terrified, his heart beat was racing and he reeked of fear. But regardless he stared into Derek's red eyes, standing straight and strong, as if he had all the power and was letting Derek dominate. The angry red slowly faded from Derek's eyes as he squinted and moved closer to the younger boys face, before gritting his teeth and heading for the door. Stiles finds himself shocked as he leans against the desk. "Derek fucking Hale," he whispered to himself as if him saying it made it real "just did what I said... without any murderous intentions?" The shaken boy calmed himself before coughing awkwardly and heading downstairs to start pack night. As he reached the 3rd- to- last step he clapped loudly to get everyone attention. "Ok everyone, tonight's pack night is going to be a little different." Stiles rubbed his hands together with a glint in his eye. "This will be a first pack night for a few of Scott's new members," Stiles spoke, gesturing to the couch holding most of Scotts pack. "So not only will it be a chance to show Mason, Corey and Liam how packs work, but we can also show Ethan what real pack members are." Ethan shifted uncomfortably as the attention was put on him. No one had even really acknowledged him because he had been so quiet. Stiles barely acknowledges the discomfort as he continues. "So, just to, ya' know, get this out of the way, our first packtivity-"

"Packtivity Stiles, really" Erica scowled at the girly-ish mix as Lydia shrugged.

"I think it's adorable." Stiles scoffed.

"Yea you would, seeing as you're the one who shoved these names down my esophagus." Stiles whispers before clearing his thought. "Anyway first activity is introductions!" Everybody groaned and visually slumped. "come on, guys! We have to situate everything just in case. It'll be quick." Stiles took the silence as an agreement and began talking again, "Ok! So um, let's just start with the two ring leaders." Stiles gestured to the two alpha's. Scott gets up without much hesitation but Derek's icy look clearly states that he was definitely not moving. Stiles sighs, not that surprised. "Ok so this hunk right here, is Scott McCall." Scott kinda does a little wave and smiles before sitting back down. "Scott here is an eighteen year old true alpha. He lives with his mother Melissa, the nurse. He's a total softy." Stiles didn't wanna get too informational because well, the only reason Ethan is even here is because he changed since his brother died and he likes Jackson to give it to him in the ass; both not good enough reasons to 100% confide in him like he's innocent. "Sour wolf over there," The pale boy whisper yelled, playfully jabbing my thumb in Derek's direction. "is Derek Hale. He is a twenty-one year old alpha. most of his family passed, and he lives in this loft with two and half more people. Very terrifying" Stiles stood up straight and popped his collar. "Im -haha- Stiles Stilinski. I'm an eighteen year old human. I live with my only living parent, my father the sheriff and I'm apart of Scott's pack. I have to take Adderall for my ADHD. I know I know surprise, surprise." Then he goes around the circle quickly, "Lydia Martin. eighteen year old banshee. Lives with her mother and father and is a part of Scott's pack. Popular but  
is probably the smartest one in the room. Malia Hale is nineteen years old were-coyote. Lives with her step-father and is apart of Scott's pack. Was a coyote for most of her adolescence. Liam Dunbar, a fifteen year old werewolf, living with both parents, apart of Scott's pack. Has serious anger issues.

"Mason Hewitt, a fifteen year old human, living with his Aunt and Uncle, apart of Scott's pack. Used to be possessed by a big ass smokey werewolf called the beast of gevaudan. Corey Bryant, a sixteen year old chimera who lives with his older sister and is apart of Scott's pack. He was once like the battery to the machine that would make us disappear forever." Stiles purposely skips over Jackson and Ethan for the time being. "Isaac Lahey an eighteen year old were wolf who lived here half of the time and at Scott's half the time. He's kinda apart of both packs in a way; it's complicated. Highly claustrophobic and is into scarfs. Erica Reyes an eighteen year old werewolf who lives with her mom and is apart of Derek's pack. Uses her looks as her strongest power. Vernon Boyd, eighteen year old werewolf. Lives with his parents and is apart of Derek's pack. Also a total softie, but will actual rip your head off if you dont call him by his last name. Jackson Whittemore is eighteen; mostly werewolf, part kanima. Lives with his parents and is apart of Derek's pack. Before he got bit he was a self-centered dick. Now he's just a dick." Jackson growled lowly but made no protest about the boys statement. "And last but not least, Ethan Steiner. A nineteen year old werewolf who lives with Jackson and isn't in either pack yet. He's a newbie, so I have no facts about the real him. So Ethan, choose your pack." Ethan clears his throat and looked around, not frightened but clearly uncomfortable at the spotlight being quickly put on him.

"Why does it matter anyway? Both of the packs are like family."

"You're not as much as picking your pack, but picking your alpha and your intermediate go-to. Say for one reason or another the two packs had to split up, the pack you choose is the pack you go with." Malia huffs

"Come on Stiles, you know he's gonna go with his boyfriend so can we can get on with pack night."

"Uh, actually I want to be apart of Scott's pack." Erica half-heartily gasps

"What, we're not powerful enough for you?" Ethan glares, before biting his lip.

"Scott showed me how not only a real pack member is, but a real friend is. If I'm being honest he reminds me of Aiden." That got a bunch of comments along with an offended huff from Scott. Ethan's grip got a little tighter on his biker gloves "You didn't know A like I did. Yeah he was an asshole but, but he was my world. Everything he has ever done was to protect me. He was my escape from the real world. My bestfriend. My pack." Silence traveled through the room before Scott stood and grabbed his shoulder in comfort, then grabbed his bare arm and used his claws to scratch two lines right next to each other: Scott's pack symbol.

"Welcome to the pack buddy." Ethan stands and they give each other a quick bro hug.

"Ok, so what now?" Mason asks just as a click is heard and everyone turns to Stiles and a now opened alcohol cabinet.

"Time to fucking party!" The pale boy yells with a bottle of vodka in his hands, pressing play on his phone and causing party music to blast through the speakers across the room. The two packs hoot and cheer, well all except for Derek who storms up to Stiles, who is currently rationing out bottles to the pack.

"I swear Stilinski I better get every single drop of my alcohol back." Stiles all but waves him off

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now take a drink and get comfortable because we're about to play house party games."

* * *

 

Two hours later the packs are sitting  in what I guess you could call a circle, with a cup or bottle of something.

"Ok, ok. Never have I ever had sex with someone in this room." Liam smirked as everyone but him and Derek drank

"Really Derek, you've never had sex with Erica? I thought everyone had sex with Erica" Lydia slurs through her tipsy haze. Liam frowns

"Did _you_ have sex with Erica?" The girl smiles but doesn't say anything, causing Liam to gasp

"Never have I ever had sex with Erica." Everyone but the three 16 year olds and Derek drank.

"Ethan, wh- ho- you're fucking gay!" Ethan shrugs

"Her and Aiden had a fuck buddy thing, one day she mistook me for him. When I told her I wasn't him, she said 'I know' and that was that." By now Liam was pouting, and Erica leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't worry pup, you're a strong, cute little thing. You'll get your chance." Blood rushed to the boys face, causing Scott to chuckle lightly. He'd been relatively quiet for the duration of the night, lost in his thoughts. It almost felt kind of weird how much Isaac was trying to avoid him. He didn't mean to sound conceited or anything, but Isaac usually smothered him, and now, the boy barely acknowledges his presence. Maybe Scott was overacting a bit but come on; he missed his little B.

"Scott don't lie." Scott was snapped out of his thoughts by a half drunk Stiles

"Huh?"

"Malia just did hers. _Never have I ever had any fetishes._ Remember that one time when we spent the night at Danny's house after his party, then the next morning you told Derek and I about how you like to t-" Derek clamped a hand around Stiles' mouth.

"We're done with the party games. It's movie time. New kids' choice." No one argued, especially Scott, who seemed to frozen in his spot with a mortified look on his face.

"Wait what was he gonna sa-" Isaac began to ask before Derek's red glare shut him up

"Give me that." Derek growled as Stiles tried to keep his alcohol out of reach. Stiles whines

"But whyyyyyyyyyy. I'm barely even tipsy yet." Derek finally manages to grab onto the bottle, but once it's out of Stiles' hand, the skinny boy clamps on to the alpha. "Come on sour wolf, pleaseeeeeee."

"Lydia!" Derek grumbles. "Come get your pet before he gets himself hurt." Lydia rolls her eyes at Stiles "You sure do get bold when you're drunk." She mumbles as she begins prying Stiles off of the wall known as Derek. She finally gets him off, taking him to get some water before sitting him on the couch.

"We're watching a horror movie."

"No Liam!"

"Yes Mason!" Erica walked over to the boys,

"I think we should watch something like wonder woman or something. I've never seen it and Derek has the DVD. "

"Oh, ok. Wonder woman sounds good."

"But I thought-" Liam flashed his eyes 

"Wonder woman sounds good Mason." Mason raised his hand in surrender 

"Fine, fine wonder woman it is." He said exasperatedly, going back to sit with Corey on the love seat. 

"You are sitting with me right?" Liam nodded as they found a comfortable space on the floor facing the projector. Derek had refused to get a T.V so this was the next best thing. Derek hit the lights, then sat in the only open seat- which was on the couch next to a passed out Stiles - before giving the DVD to mason to put in his laptop. after everyone was settled, Mason pressed play.

* * *

 

The next morning Derek woke up to a body curled up in his lap as well as a bunch of teens scattered around his living room. Derek rolled his eyes and shoved Stiles to the floor, earning some light mumbling. The alpha went upstairs and got cleaned up before leaving the loft to Deaton's

_

_

_

Derek entered the vet just as Deaton was exiting the back room. "Ah, Derek, how nice of you to visit. Is there anything I can help you with." Derek shook his head

"No, I just wanted to check up on you and make sure everything was ok."

"I see. I assume you felt it too, then; The surge of power last week?" Derek clenched his jaw and nodded.

"It felt like the Nemeton; like something was pulling me here, but... different. I fear something evil is coming." Deaton nodded and turned to Derek.

"I was told you left a day before scheduled to get back here, why?"

"I already told you, I felt the surge." Deaton shook his head 

"Derek, I've known you since you were a child. I see it in your eyes. What happened" Derek ground his teeth, he should've known that he couldn't trick to the emissary. He hated to admit it. When he felt it yesterday, his wolf went into a frenzy. He could barely breathe and he couldn't control his shift. 

"The night before last I had a dream. It was a bunch of whispers that I couldn't make out. But when I woke up. I could sense someone. I could sense Jennifer Blake."

"The Darach."

"Yes but, then something happened that terrified me: hundreds of scents came at me as if they were one, they all smelled so malicious I- " Derek sighed "Then, everything went silent and all the scents went away; all except for one. All except for car oil and awkwardness."

"And who might that be Derek"

"... Stiles."

* * *

 

**Stiles' pov**

_I groaned and stretched my arms happily, wondering if I had enough rest or needed one more hour or so; this couch is more comfortable then I remember. I attempt to stretch my legs but then I realize I'm not laying down. I'm sitting... in someone's lap? I just huff and scratch my eyes. Whatever, I need some water and aspirin anyway "Scott what did I tell you about cuddling when I have a hangov- oh god!" I jump- well at least attempt to jump- 5 feet in the air at seeing the one and only Derek under me. But his sleeping form was holding on to me tightly, and so my jump resembled a fish out of water. I asses the situation. Ok so we're wrapped up in each other; no need to panic. Me and Scott do it all the time. Except I'm never on his lap... with him holding on to me by my ass.. and HE'S NOT DEREK FUCKING HALE- ok panicking! Panicking so fucking much!_

_**-one** _

**_-two_ **

**_-three_ **

_Ok Stiles, just breathe. I try to calm my fidgeting and reach behind me to peel his fingers away when the man decides he wants to change his leg positions, opening his legs and resting one on the couch and keeping one on the floor. These tiny movements however had me bouncing all over the place and that's when I freaked out, trying as hard as I could to escape my death. But Derek's arms were still locked behind me so I went nowhere._

_Apparently though, my little attempt did seem to bother Derek a bit because then he gripped me tighter and shifted. And that shift also just happened to be his pelvis against my ass. "You have got to be fucking kidding." I whisper try to keep myself from not grinding back. Derek seemed to like the feeling as well, because he did it again harder._ _**Just kill me now lord. Stop my heart because when this smexy ass wolf wakes up my life will end anyway.** _

_And as I open my from my prayer, red eyes are staring back at me. The hairs on my neck sky rocket off my body "Uhhh, hey sour wolf! You look dashing today! Did you do something with your hair?" Derek just growled, tightening his hold on me and spitting water onto my face._ Wait, what? Another splash of Ice cold water hits me and I gasp flashing up and opening my eyes to Scott and Isaac over me with cups of water. Scott was looking concerned while Isaac looked like he was gonna double over in laughter. "What the fuck?" Is all I could manage as I looked around to see no one but the two infront of me.

"Stiles are you ok, your heartbeat was like, racing. We were worried you were like dying or something" Isaac just laughed a bit more and raised his hand to contribute

"I just wanted to pour water on your head." I rolled my eyes and rubbed my eyes, thinking back on the dream because holy fuck, I just had a pg. wet dream about Derek freaking Hale.

"What time is it?" I question groggily

"11:45," Scott responds as Isaac disappears into the kitchen

"The others already left." I almost have a tantrum hearing the time; I have 20 minutes before I have to be at work.

"When?"

"Derek first before anyone was awake. Isaac and I woke up a bit after. Jackson took Malia, Lydia, and Erica to the nail salon so they can be back in time to take Isaac shopping. Not before Malia threw you back onto the couch, though. Liam, Mason, C-"

"Wait what? Where was I?" Isaac reappears with aspirin, a cup of water, and half eaten banana.

"Face down ass up on the floor. It was like someone shoved you off but you couldn't care less." I huffed and took the pills, downing the water, standing up shakily.

"I got to get ready for work." I say supressing a groan from how bad my head was aching. I remind myself to yell at Derek and Lydia for letting me touch the grey goose.

"You sure, dude? You seem a little... Hungover." Rolling my eyes, I trudge up the stairs groggily, deciding my best bet was to get ready here and head strait to work.

"Isaac, is it alright if I borrow some of your clothes?" I ask, knowing he can here me.

"No!" he yells back. I ignore him as I go into his room and grab a pair of pants, suspiciously looking at a stain

"Unless you want to smell like wet dog and a fun time, that is!" The pants were across the room in a flash, I don't know what the that meant, but I sure as hell don't want to find out. I quickly make my way out of Isaac's room, deciding Derek's clothes would be cleaner and safter, so grabbing a shirt, one of his very few pairs of boxers, and some jeans, I walked into the bathroom.

__________________

  
**3rd person** **p.o.v.**

Stiles sighed as be made his way into the station's back room. The young deputy strides into the back room to change into his uniform; he keeps one at the station in case he doesn't have enough time to get his at home and one in his jeep just in case. He changes quickly, fixing his hair and leaving the nice back room, greeting every one as he made his way to his father's office. "Hello father, I brought you lunch!" he says in a sing-song tone, causing the sheriff to glare suspiciously at the bag. 

 

"What is it?" he asked, cautiously grabbing the bag. 

"A turkey sandwhich with light mayo, lots of lettuce, and lot's of love!" Sheriff frowns 

"But i already ate a salad this morning" Stiles rolls his eyes at his father's whining. 

"Did you really? Or was that French dressing with a side of lettuce hold the healthy?" The sheriff mumbled to himself but snatched the bag anyway. 

"Thank you I guess. Now get to your desk Stilinski." He grumbles. 

"Yes sir!" Stiles say with a smile, his hangover gone just enough for his hyperactiveness to take over. Sarcastically saluting, Stiles makes his way over to his desk, plopping down at his seat with his thermal cup full of moutain dew. It seems like it'll be a slow day so he leisurely works, checking over statements and such made about a recently cracked case. A heartbroken werewolf went on a rampage throughout the town, killing not humans but animals. They had him cornered at a farm just east of Beacon and Stiles just had to open His mouth, angering the guy and getting sliced. They were forced to let the suspect go and take Stiles to the hospital where he was stabilized and immediately thrown off the case; instead giving it to Crawford. Stiles huffs and pouts just thinking about it. Hi _s_ phone vibrates but he's professional so he barely even registers it. Besides, if it was important, they would call. East 95 animal attack, requesting for back up immediately. I repeat requesting back up immediately. He frowns at his radio before glacing to his phone suspiciously. He opens it to see a text message from Peter. 

**Satan- 2:00 pm:** Hey Stiles, I may or may not have brough back a rather... freshly turned group back with me and they may or may not be quite interested in a snack. 

Stiles scowled at the message before jogging to catch up with parrish. "So, do ya' know anything about this animal attack?" the hell hound asks as the get into the patrol car. Stiles snorts, irritated 

"Yea. Fucking Peter Hale is back and brought newly turned were's with him." Parrish makes a sound of disapproval as he flicks on his siren and lights and heads towards the woods. 

When the two men got there, it was quite a scene. Erica was caught in the jaws of a wolf, crying out in pain to play the part as the human. Although she needed to work on her acting because her tear-filled eyes only held irritation and a tad bit of boredom. Malia however, didn't hide her anger and was punching the shit out of a coyote. Peter was nowhere to be seen, and the only other people in the vicinity was Crawford and, what Stiles could only assume, the person calling in the attack. It was a teenage girl who had tears running down her face. Stiles scrambled out of the car. 

"Crawford! Get the girl out if here now! More back up is on the way." Stiles was obviously lying about the back up, but apparently the officer believed him anyway, retrieving the petrified girl and ushering her in the vehicle. 

"Don't die Stilinski. We all know that smart mouth of yours gets you hurt, and suspended." Stiles rolls his eyes; it was one fucking time. Once she was far enough away Erica growled and elbowed the wolf in its eye, easily slipping from its jaws. Malia wolfed out, roaring angrily at the coyote, but Parrish grabbed her and yanked her back, protecting them both from each other. Stiles reached into his drawstring bag full of supernatural items he now carries everywhere (because it sure as hell is better than a bat), activating a device before throwing it as far as possible. The newly bitten were's whine, taking off in that direction. 

"Really Stiles? You just let them get away?" Stiles waves an angry Malia off as they make their way to the patrol car. 

"It's Peter's new little gang. It was most likely just a little fun to kick off his return. Of all things I know Peter doesn't want, people thinking he can't even train his beta's properly is one of them." Parrish mumbles something about how he was getting too old for this and grabs a washed out red blanket -Stiles could've sworn he had bought it white- and draped it over the back of the car seat. "Why were you guys out here anyway?" 

"Lydia took Isaac shopping and we were bored, so we visited the support pack." Ahhh, the support pack; Scott had began building it after Gerard died. He realized that all wars couldn't be solved by negotiation, and with a bit of convincing from his pack, he began building an army of supernatural and human alike, hoping he'll never need it. It was mostly however, a home for them if they were in need. After Trevor, (A/N: the boy who was saved in the last episode of 6B) Scott and the pack went on a mission to save the hunted, the bitten and forgotten, and all the humans that got stuck in between. They turned it into what is now known as the support pack. The old Hale house was demolished and in its wake a pack house was built, housing hundreds who needed it. Trevor was practically considered the alpha of the pack, the only one over him being Scott. Loving the idea, Chris began a support pack in London and Cora began one in South America. "Apparently there were new recruits including a mother and daughter, the daughters name being Dreila." People apart of the support pack were usually recruited. One of Scott's pack members or himself watch said recruit for 31 days before actually recruiting. For those few cases that reached out, they were taken in and place in the secluded area of the pack house until proven trustworthy. 

"She's human and to flee to Beacon cuz she beat the shit outta her abusive father and was a total badass about it; I saw the memories, but I only saw a few." Malia quickly added on as Stiles scowled at her, because looking through memories is not allowed unless absolutely necessary. Erica rolled her eyes 

"Any way, we offered to show her around Beacon, and we told her we were human because she seems suspicious and I don't like it." Erica squinted her eyes at no one in particular. Malia makes a noise of agreement. 

"Yea, the girl wouldn't shut up about the Hales and the rumors about the fire all that. And of course you know, Derek Hale." it was Stiles turn to roll his eyes. Dude almost gets convicted for the murder of his sister, hasn't been seen by many in this town for years and still has a fanbase. And Stiles can't even get a text back froma girl he spent his whole paycheck on? "Anyway next thing you know a wolf bites me in my fucking stomach and Malia is tackled. Dreila calls the police like a newbie and by the time he get here Malia is irritated and completely wrestling it." Parrish gives a grunt, pulling up at the station and leaving the car, at the moment without an interest for the people or conversation lying within it. To be honest he just wanted to arrest drunk drivers and eat donuts for at least one week without any supernatural business. To be fair, no supernatural wars or demons have broken out recently, and supernatural crime is really low, but he just wants a week to be normal. A stupid thing to ask for, he knows, but a dream's a dream. 

Stiles and the rest get out the car, just chatting a little before Stiles has to get back to work. Just walking into the building Stiles knew by the way the sheriff's door was closed that there was a new case. The mole dotted boy tried to hide his jumpy excitement as he darted to his father's office. "So what's the case, pops?" Sheriff Stikinski's crows feet were deep in concentration as he looked at the plethra of packets laid in fornt of him. 

"Beth Chaimberlynn. 17 year old female, found under the bleachers of the high school this morning. She had hand indents on her neck and teeth marks on her thighs." The young deputy raised a brow at that but sheriff just shook his head "human teeth marks." the old teen flopped into the closest chair. 

"So what's the problem here then? Standard procedure; analyze teeth marks find who it belongs to." Yeah, there are a few more complicated steps in between but honestly the young Stilinski has learned that most cases like these are only hard if you make them out to be. 

"That's true, but I feel like something else is going on. Look at the evidence." Stiles eyes the pictures questionably. Beth was fully clothed and perfectly situated, looking as if she was just passed out and not dead. It looked like a clean murder, most definitely the cause of death strangulation. The body was so untouched the if the handprints weren't there you would've probably thought heart attack. "When we found her she was ice cold, but her bladder was still congested and her body was also loose meaning she had died very recently. Yet, when the coroner did an autopsy, she was missing 6 liters of blood." Stiles looked up from reading the case with confusion etched into his face.. "Six liters? With her BMI... Didn't she _only_ have six liters? " The sheriff nodded stiffly "The girl died at approximately  7:08 a.m., her body being found at 8:02, meaning all her blood was flushed out, she was deep cleaned, put in new clothes, and transported to the school in less than an hour."  Beth was found by Viola Greenburg, an early runner trying to get her time in. Stiles rolls his eyes; of course it's a Greenburg.

"The only way you could even loose 2 liters in that amount of time is if you were like, slashed or a major vein busted." Stiles should know, this dick of a werewolf decided he didn't want want to go to jail without at least giving Stiles a taste of his sadistic side.  

"I don't know what to tell you, son. The girl was perfectly clean and didn't bleed at all on the way to hospital. Her body was not messed with other than the teeth and hand marks, and she's healthy as an ox" for some reason the mixture of his father's grainy voice and the regularity of the report left a sour taste in the young boys mouth. 

"Okay, so what are you thinking?"

"I think I'm gonna hand you this case to you." Stiles grinned and took the paperwork 

"yes!" he did a little happy dance before sticking his head out the sheriff's door "Suck on it Crawford!" Yup, this was now the Beacon Hills police department; a little bit of serious and a lot of Stiles. "I'm gonna go ask Deaton about the blood thing, then I'm going to talk Viola to see if I can get any leads." The sheriff barely had time to nod before his son was practically floating out the station.

* * *

 

Scott knew his scent was just a bit off and he wasn't acting himself as he handled the tiny poodle on the examination table, but Isaac was being super weird and for some reason Scott just couldn't stand it. _When he had woken up that morning, he was in the recliner with the curly head boy sleep on the floor in between his legs. He was contently leaning against Scott's thigh. Scott gazed at him happily, deciding he was just imagining the awkwardness the day before. The boy was sporting quite the morning wood but Scott didn't really mind seeing as just about every one in the room did because werewolves are some horny people. Scott had noticed Stiles in a weird sleeping position as if he was pushed off the couch and fell asleep like that. This caused him to frown just a bit; Scott knew his best and -because of the lack of a pilliow- that at any moment he would begin to-_

_"SNKOOO! (A/N: I feel like that's how you spell the sound of snoring)" Isaac jolted awake at the weird noise, then took in his surroundings before quickly getting up and dashing upstairs. Scott tries not to pout as the other wolves wake up at the snoring. "Scott shut him up!" Jackson growls angrily. Scott gets up and moves the boy on his stomach laying the couch pillow under his head. The mole dotted boy makes a gurgled sound before curling up and quieting down. "What has you all pouty?" Malia questions, shaking Lydia awake rather roughly. Scott doesn't answer and just pouts deeper._

Scott just sighs as he pats the retriever's stomach softly "You're all good to go buddy. Ready to go back to mom?" The puppy yips excitedly, practically jumping into a smiling Scott's arms. Scott walks out the back room petting the doggo. "Well Mrs. Walker, little Minho here will be fine as long as you makes sure he leaves the splint on for a week or so and keep him..." She huffs, grabbing the pup

"...away from the fences. I promise I will Mr. McCall. I'm just happy I can take my little runner home. Have a good day." Scott mumbles a goodbye with a smile that drops as soon as the tiny women leaves. He sighs and goes into the back to feed the animals. He fed them one by one, talking to or petting them each individually. They had recently got a new addition of puppies Scott had found in a river left to drown. They were triplet Gerberian Shepsky's (German Sheppard X Husky) and they were adorable and different. One looked raccoon-ish in the face. His base color was dark brown but he had light brown circles of fur around his eyes along with streaks of it in his face, body and mostly, legs. He also had a strip of white on his chest that flared toward the legs; almost like a shield. The pup was completed with cute chubby ears and a pair of ice blue eyes. The next had white fur- that was completely dirty and matted when she was found- along with a tiny black spot; a birthmark. Her fur was tinted with a light shade of brown that made her look absolutely unreal with shine. She has one baby blue eye and one black one. The final was a mixture of both the first and a second; His forhead and muzzle were a dark Brown whereas his eyebrow area and bottom of the face was lighter. His body was littered with an explosion of white, light brown, and dark Brown. He was the smallest and the quitest one out of the three. Scott likes him the best and secretly named him; Daniel.

"Hey, D! How are buddy." Daniel instantly recognized the boy and hops up excitedly from his corner, practically ramming into the cage. "Woah! Don't worry I'll get you and your family out of here somehow... Once I get the money. I promise Dan." The chubby puppy yipped happily and Scott finally gave a tiny smile to the little guy, feeding the three siblings before leaving the room. After a bit of cleaning around the clinic a familiar scent came over him.

"Scotty, Deaton!" Scott left the back rooms to speak to his best friend.

"Sorry bro, Deaton had to leave early to go... somewhere in the mountains." Stiles deflated, but tried anyway

"You think you might be able to help?" Scott shrugged, leaning against the desk

"I'll try my best." Stiles opens his satchel and pulls out stack of papers.

"So there's a murder case on this girl Beth Chamberlain. She was killed this morning and the station found her about an hour after with no blood left in her body." Scott furrowed his brow

"None?"

"None at all. No blood was found at the crime scene either, and there was no abrasions that would allow a point of exit. I came here to ask Deaton what he knew." Scott gives a shrug, shaking his head.

"Sorry bro, can't help you there. You have anymore leads?" Stiles sighed

"I was just gonna go talk to Greenburgs sister. Apparently she's the only witness." The alpha titled his head in confusion

"I could've sworn the Greensburg's went on vacation to Rome for the summer." Stiles pauses

"Yeah, you're right. So, who was the actual witness? And why would she lie about her name?" _Wait a second_ Stiles thought.

"What if there was no witness at all. What if the first responder already knew where the body was?" The boy barely let his best friends ponder on the accusation before he dived into his paper work. He scanned through all the notes and the case report and the witness' testimony only to have that sick feeling back in his stomach. "Scott, the first responder's name is no where here in this report." Scott looked at him like _ok I know that's bad but why again is it bad?_ Stiles sighed "The first response is practically as important as the eyewitness, that's why there's always a hundred places to print their name at.. If we don't know the person who wrote this report, then but it's practically ineligible. Every cop knows that, so why would they purposely not sign their name?" Stiles once again didn't wait for Scott to respond as he very likely gathered his papers and tripped out the door, yelling a

"Thanks Scott!" on his way. 

* * *

 

"Isaac! That scarf is absolutely hideous!" Isaac rolls his eyes as Lydia continues to complain about Isaac's choices.

"Lyd, you do realize I buy some scarves to actually keep warm? You just bought like, 17 costly cute one's for me and I'm starting to feel bad." Lydia just made a noise of dispute as they walked to the register, then out the store.

"So, Newton, how was life out of Beacon?" Isaac cringed at the nickname and have a shrug.

"I didn't really like it. In a way it felt like being away from pack. My wolf was acting all wierd because it missed all of your scents. Especially at night; it would just whine all night." Yea, the night's were pretty miserable. Isaac hated to admit it but his wolf had fell into a deep depression once he left California. Derek was like a father to him, and honestly, he loved him like one. He and his pack had a tight connection, but with Scott's pack so far away, he felt somewhat incomplete.

"Hmm." Is all Lydia meekly replies, continuing her travel around the mall with one purchased bag in her arm, leaving a trailing Isaac holding the rest. They make it out the mall and to Lydia's cherry red Hyundai.

"So, are we getting the phones now?" Lydia had planned on going to get the phones right after the nail appointment but apparently her mother needed her for a few hours soon so her and Jackson decided to split up the work.

"We're going to the loft. Jackson's there with everyone's phone, right after I make sure everyone's all set I have to leave." Isaac raises a brow that Lydia can't possibly see, yet she stull answered as if she did.

"My mother and need to talk about my college situation."

"College situation? I thought every one was taking a year off?" He had said it in more of a question, second guessing his assumption as Lydia Scoffs.

"Like my mother would let skip a year... After summer's over I'm being shipped off to Harvard for my doctors." Isaac didn't attempt to hide the frown.

"How did the others take that?" Lydia just kinda of shrugged "Jackson has known since junior year. Still isn't happy about it. Scott understands it, seeing as he's not skipping a year either." The blonde decided to to ignore the multitude of questions that filled his head and instead chose one that  didn't make his throat tighten.

"And Stiles?" They pulled up to Derek's building, putting it in park and she turns to him briskly.

"I... haven't told Stiles." For some reason, the absence of the word _yet_ resonated in Isaac's mind, and most likely Lydia's too as she grabbed a few bags and began a quick pace to the loft. Isaac sat in the car just a bit longer, thinking of everything and nothing. And then his wolf whined at him to go and join his family. He listened. When he got up there he noticed Erica, Malia, and the others were gone and Derek had just gotten here. Lydia was just finishing up checking checking phones with Jackson and Boyd when he walked into the kitchen. Lydia's whole demeanor had changed, as she was now smiling and excited. She noticed him and broke into a bigger smile "Isaac, I cannot wait to watch you attempt to work this phone. Watching Boyd is absolutely hilarious! Promise me you won't dig too deep into it while I'm gone." Isaac nodded, picking up the sleek rose gold phone and inspecting it. Jackson huffed and rolled his eyes, clearly irritated.

"Look dick wads I got places to be so could we hurry this up." Jackson had bought it all; the phones, extra portable and regular chargers, waterproof speakers, head phones, cases, you name it.

"Jacks is right, I have something I need to handle at home."  Jackson glared

"Don't call me that." As if Jackson said nothing at all, Lydia began passing out items to the two men, giving Boyd double of everything for Erica.

"So, if Jacks did this like I had asked, all of you should have both packs contact information." Jackson growled, but knew that once she pinned it on him, he wasn't getting out of it.

"All you simply need to do is press the green phone icon and all your contacts are right there." Boyd scrunches up his face

"Little bro? I don't have a younger brother." Lydia makes a considerate noise

"I've also given everyone in your phone a special name based off your relation ship and personality." Boyd scoffs

"I do not talk like that." The banshee pats the wolf on the shoulder.

"Sorry Vernon, but you really really do." Isaac, suddenly interested in how he spoke, picks up the phone. As he opens the app, his eyes widen at the fourth contact down the lost labeled _dad_ and the 15th-ish contact _mom_. Isaac found himself not needing to ask because his mind instantly registered them as Derek and Melissa. He fought off a smile, instantaneously deciding that the discovering of his contacts was too personal and he should wait untill he was alone.

"Derek! Come get your phone." He eventually appeared, still seemingly angry over the whole 'if I thought my pack needed phones then they would have them' thing. The man grabbed the phone and glared cryptically at the device.

"Jesus, its not a fucking bomb Derek." The glare sent in Jackson's direction had him rolling his eyes, but shut him up none the less. Derek had left all technology in California, so coming back and instantly being thrown into a pack night as if they had never left... it made Derek feel wierd; like he was home. Mumbling a thanks, he shuffled back to his room, opening the contact section. _Boyd, Corey, Erica, Lydia, Malia,_ and so forth. It seemed a bit plain to the man. _Was he really that dry of a person?_ Well, he thought it was boring so he absent mindedly attempted to pair each name with an emoticon. Isaac got a scarf, Boyd a football, Erica one that looked like red lipstick. Scott got a lacrosse stick, Liam the angry emoji, Cory a question mark (because he doesn't know what to put there), Mason the biggest dog like creature he could find, Jackson a lizard, Ethan the twin emoji, Malia a wolf/coyote looking one, Lydia math symbols, and Cora a heart. He had skipped around when placing them, so when stiles was the last to get an emoji, he has to sit and think. He glared at it for a while in deep thought, soon realizing the boy was too much for just one emoji and typed in a few ones that reminded him of Stiles, then deleted them and huffed. _It's always complicated with him._ He decides to figure it out later, picking up the phone and dialing his sister instead. As she picks up the phone and instantly goes into a tangent about this "newly bitten asshat" who tried to claim her that day, Derek couldn't help from thinking about how good it felt to finally be back.

_**Next time on Teen Wolf....** _

  
_"What do you mean Peters back with a pack?"_

_"I mean did you want me to say it again or..."_   
_________________

_"Malia, do you know this boy?"_

_"No... Well maybe- I DON'T KNOW! The kid looks familiar." The boy looks close to tears._

_"You, don't remember me?" His voice cracks for a moment and Malia's eyes shine blue and whimpers. "Michael how do you know Malia?"_   
_________________

_"Derek what's going on with me?!" Derek just snorts, irritated._

_"Can't believe I've taught you and you've still become wolf with a trigger. Amateur."_   
_________________

_"Your leaving? But-" Lydia couldn't do it; if he kept talking he'd talk her out of it._

_"Stiles," she says with assertiveness, although her voice wavers slowly. "I'm leaving and that's it. It's time for us to wake up and face reality."_

_"...wake up"_   
_________________


End file.
